Terrarius A Strange World
by Birsin
Summary: A Young man wakes up in a strange world to have an adventure of a lifetime.


**A Strange World**

Where am I? I don't know what happened. Who am I? I don't know about my past. All I know is the fact that I am in a forest surrounded by dirt with only a copper pickaxe, a copper axe, and a copper short sword. There's a figure coming towards me in the distance, maybe he will know what's happening. When he approaches my I ask, "Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?"

"They say there is a person who will tell you how to survive in this land... oh wait. That's me. I'm Luke, your guide for this world, how can I help?"

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Terrarius Birsin. There are others waiting for you. They're back at the house, come with me."

"Birsin?"

"Yes. Your name is Birsin. Now come on, we have no time to waste."

"Okay. Goodness."

I decided to follow this shady "Luke" character to wherever he lives. Maybe I can get answers from him. And maybe I'll find some stuff I need there.

"Hurry up," Luke yelled to me, "What are your Hermes boots broken or something?"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I screamed back in response. _Hermes boots, _I thought, _what in hell are those?_ But I could tell that now was not the time, it was getting dark, and I could tell that bad things were going to happen very soon.

We finally arrived at his house, and I had to say, it looks pretty nice, sort of like a cabin. We walked in through the door to find two more people already there, rummaging through wooden containers near the other side of the house. I drew my shortsword as soon as I saw the two thieves. They laughed at my little sword as one drew out a much longer version of mine and the other pulled what seemed to be a bow.

"Put down the weapon You, and we can all talk this out," the one with the bow stated calmly, "where'd you come from?"

"I found him lying in the grass," Luke exclaimed as he closed the door, "looked pretty badly injured."

"Well then why did he pull his little sword on us?" The bowman asked.

"Probably just scared," Luke replied, "c'mon Birsin, put your sword away, these two can and will kill you. They know what they're doing."

I reluctantly dropped the shabby blade and the two guys put theirs away.

"If that were any other shortsword, you would've been able to keep us at bay. However, that was a broken shortsword. Does less damage and has less of a kick behind it. Luke, have you equipped him yet?"

"Oh, no, here." He said as he gave me some kind of watch and a pouch.

"The watch is a combination communicator, life counter, and mana bar." The bowman said.

I put on the watch and it suddenly sprung to life, showing me two bars, one made of hearts that counted 100/100 and another that was blank. "What's mana?" I replied.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one who knows this stuff to the letter," he replied as he glared at the guide, "The pouch is for personal storage, it has thirty slots that can hold as many items as you can stack in each slot."

"There's no way it could hold that much in it," I retorted, "it's only the size of my hand."

"Open it." The bowman replied.

I finally was calm enough to notice that he was a thin man a bit shorter than me with reddish brown hair. The other one was a bit shorter than him with black hair and darker skin. I opened the bag and saw a blue slot in the bag.

"Here," the bowman responded as he tossed me what looked like a block of dirt and a block of stone.

I tried to put both in the same slot but it was one or the other that would fit in it. "They won't go in," I finally said, "I told you this pouch wouldn't fit that much in it."

"Try sliding the slot to the side."

I did as the bowman said and found there to be a new slot open. "Whoa," I exclaimed as I scrolled through the slots in the pouch until I reached one with a trash symbol on it. "What's this?" I showed him the symbolic slot.

"Ah, that's the trash slot. You can use that when your pouch is full and there are things you can get rid of, just put the useless things in there."

"Convenient," I replied, "so, what are your guys' names?"

"Oh, right, we skipped the formal introduction. I'm CZKL and he's Ogey. Oh, and you might want to change your team to red, so we know where each other are." As he said this I pushed the red button at the bottom of the screen and two new icons came up on the display, each displaying the names of my new companions.

"Why doesn't Ogey talk?"

"He has nothing to say."

"Oh okay." Just then, there was a bang against the door. "What was that?"

"Oh shit! They've found us again! Here you go Birsin, try not to die." CZKL handed me a spear and rushed to the door with Ogey in front of him. They reached the door and opened it to find a hideous figure standing in their way. Ogey proceeded to hack and slash at this fiend as CZKL shot at it from a distance with his bow. I stood in terror for a couple of seconds and finally came out of my stupor to follow them out the door into the unforgiving night in the land of Terrarius.


End file.
